


Thunder

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Hiding, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, fuck lightning, fuck thunder, hiding under the bed, looks like someone didn't kick the cat out the room, ramuh is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Noctis hates thunder and Ardyn returns from work to find him hiding under the bed.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOME CUTE SHIT.

 

 

As a young boy, Noctis hated thunder. He would run into his father's room and curl up into his ribcage and somehow not suffocate. The sudden _boom_ and _crash_ caused him to yelp and use the covers to hide.

 

Noct thought he would grow out of it. But he was so wrong.

 

Up in the apartment, he lived with Ardyn, he was currently hiding under the bed. He felt so humiliated. A loud boom was suddenly heard, causing Noct to jolt wide awake. He felt like the ceiling was going to collapse on him. Or something out the window was going to get him.

 

Noct slowly crawled out, just to take a peek at his alarm clock.

 

5:30 PM.

 

"Ugh, god..."

 

His husband was going to come home in a couple minutes. Ardyn knew that Noctis had a fear of thunder. He actually found it quite amusing. One time, during a thunderstorm, Noctis refused to get out of the bathroom and had to plug his ears from the sound. Ardyn was laughing his ass off and couldn't even breathe. The redhead lied, saying the storm ended. Noctis slowly got out of the bathroom, in order to hear a loud crash. Noct then raced back into the bathroom, hitting his head on the toilet seat.

 

Noctis threatened a divorce out of humiliation.

 

He was a cute little rascal, Ardyn told him.

 

Another boom was heard, making the young man yelp. He curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. There was a small "meow" and tiny footsteps gliding across the floor. His pet cat; Ifrit. He had a grey coloured coat with fur that would stick out unevenly. He had bright amber eyes, resembling Ardyn. His husband would joke that whenever he was home alone, he could always think that their cat was him. Noctis replied that he wasn't into bestiality.

 

Ifrit mewed quietly, getting under the bed easily. He purred, rolling around on its back, asking to be petted. Noct's head rested on the floor, gently petting the feline. The thunder boomed, Noctis yelping loudly. The cat quickly got on its paws and ran away into the other room.

 

He heard the door unlocking, keys clinking. Ardyn was home. 

 

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..." Noctis muttered. He started rolling left and right, thinking up of an excuse. But he couldn't go out there! Thunder boomed once again, with Noct jolting in response.

 

"Noctis? I'm home." Ardyn yelled out, dropping the keys on a nearby counter. He saw Ifrit, who stood on its hind legs and put his front on Ardyn's legs, gently clawing them. That earned him a pat on the head.

 

"Noct?" Ardyn questioned.

 

Usually, Noct would run straight to his husband and give him a grand hug. He'd receive a kiss on the top of his head as his reward. This time, it was strange, causing Ardyn to worry.

 

"Are you there?" He questioned. 

 

No response.

 

Noctis could hear footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. "Noctis? Where did you go?" He wondered. Noct wanted to screech at him. Ardyn knew where he was but instead started to play around.

 

He checked the closets, under the desk and finally under the bed.

 

Ardyn started laughing while Noctis covered his face, embarrassed.

 

"Oh my gods, shut up." Noctis turned away from Ardyn's gaze, pouting childishly.

 

"You're too cute for my standards. You look like a cat, hiding away from its owner."

 

"Go away..." Noctis muffled into his arms as they crossed over his face.

 

"Come on, let's go." Ardyn crawled down, bringing his hands around Noctis' waist. He started squirming around- flailing and kicking his legs. He finally brought him out into the light but the squirming did not stop.

 

"You-you asshole!" Noctis started blushing a bright red, clawing at Ardyn's hands. He suddenly grew exhausted from the amount of energy he used.

 

"Tuckered out? Already? Your stamina is so low." Ardyn " _tsked_ " his tongue thrice. He turned the raven around, in order for the two to see each other eye-to-eye. He held him up, taking hold of his hips tightly. Noctis' legs wrapped around Ardyn's waist, putting his arms around his neck. Noct puffed out his cheeks, burying his face into Ardyn's collarbone.

 

Thunder boomed, with Noctis practically flailing around. He heard- and felt his husband's rumbling laughter.

 

The older man lowered the younger one but didn't release his grip. Nor did Noct.

 

The two basically kissed each other for a while until Noct's stamina got the better of him. They pulled away, Noctis gasping for air while Ardyn stared at him, amused. He had a cocky, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

 

"Motherfucker..." Noctis pouted.

 

"Adorable." Ardyn complimented, giving Noct a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I'm tired..." The young man rolled across the bed, in order to get into position.

 

"Really? It is only 6:12 PM. But I'm not surprised. You have a tendency to fall asleep anytime and anywhere." Ardyn chuckled.

 

Right away, Noct was fast asleep. Ardyn sat on the edge of the bed, admiring his husband's beautiful, soft face. His skin was a perfect pale, no pimples, no acne or any moles or freckles. He had luxurious raven hair that looked fun to swim in. It would become a blue colour in the light. Despite his closed eyes, Noctis had icy blue eyes. They shined like the belly of a peacock.

 

 

He heard a quiet mew from the side.

 

Did the cat seriously just watch them make out? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little shit, lmao


End file.
